


awkward

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [17]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lapCINEMATICCSSshay and delphine share a night in and get a surprise visit in the morning.





	awkward

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)

Drinking wine with a French person is an Experience.  They tried several different kinds at the restaurant, depending on what they were eating.  The rules had escaped Shay, but it all tasted good.  Then when Shay had invited her up she had tried to show off her knowledge by pouring some more.

As a result they were a skosh tipsy.

Delphine’s face was flushed a deep red as she laughed at whatever terrible joke had slipped out of Shay’s mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” she giggled, “That was awful.”

“Non!  That’s amazing!” Delphine laughed so hard she started wheezing.  

Shay started laughing at Delphine laughing and they almost knocked heads as they leaned into each other.  Eventually they calmed down enough to start taking deep breaths again.  Shay wiped the tears from around her eyes, “Hoo, wow.  Maybe we should get some water in us.”

“Yes,” Delphine swiped her hair back, “That’s probably a good idea.”

Shay stood from her couch and wobbled a bit.  Delphine reached a hand up to steady her and it landed on her butt.

“Hey, now.  At least buy me dinner first,” Shay teased.  She kicked her shoes off and she was considerably steadier sans heels.

“I did,” Delphine said with a sly grin.

“Oh, right,” Shay giggled.  She went to her kitchen and poured two tall glasses of water.  When she turned around Delphine was watching her with her chin resting in her hand and a small smile.  “What?”

Delphine blushed and looked away.  “Nothing.”

Shay walked over to her, emphasizing the sway of hips, loving the way Delphine fought herself not to stare and lost.  “Well now you have to tell me,” she purred.  She took a big gulp of water and put her glass down, handing the other to Delphine.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Delphine whispered bashfully.  She took a drink to avoid speaking again.

“Mmm, flattery Delphine?”

Delphine’s voice continued to be full of awe.  “No, just… How did it take so long for me to realize?”

Shay shrugged, “You’re a very logical person.  It took me a while to sneak past your brain to your heart.”

Delphine giggled and hid her face in her hands.

“Hey,” Shay called to get her attention back.  When it didn’t work, she slid herself onto Delphine’s lap and pulled her hands away gently.  “I’m not mad that it took you so long.”

“No?”

“No, I’m glad.  Cuz now I know for a fact that it’s not just me thrusting myself on you or you being confused.”

“But I want you to thrust on me,” Delphine whispered barely containing a laugh.

Shay rolled her eyes and slid her hands into Delphine’s hair.  “You’re ridiculous.”

Delphine grinned and leaned forward.  Their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss.  It quickly turned passionate when Delphine ran the flat of her palm from Shay’s shoulder blades all the way down to the backs of her thighs.  Within minutes Delphine was picking Shay up and bringing her to bed.

The next morning Delphine was making breakfast in a tank top and her underwear and Shay stumbled out of the shower in a robe.  As she walked to her girlfriend, there was a knock at the door.

Puzzled at who it was, Shay peeked through the curtain.  It was Cosima, her neighbor and friend.

“Hey!” she said as she opened the door.  “What’s up?”

“Hey, so not to be a stereotype,” Cosima greeted, “But I’m out of sugar and I need to drink coffee before I go into work.”

“Sure, just a sec,” Shay laughed.  Intending on Cosima staying at the door, she went to the kitchen.  Just as she got there, Delphine turned around.

“Mon amour, how do you like-” she cut herself off with a yelp.

Shay whipped her head around to see Cosima spinning around and covering her eyes and yelling quietly.

“What?”

“Dr. Cormier, good to uh…..”

“Dr. Niehaus.”  Delphine hid herself behind Shay.

“So you guys know each other,” Shay laughed.

Cosima laughed in disbelief, “So when were you gonna tell me you were sleeping with my boss?” she asked with her back still turned.

“Wait…  You’re…” she turned to Delphine, “You’re the Ice Queen and you’re,” she turned to Cosima, “The incorrigible employee?”

Cosima spun around, “Incorrigible?” she asked indignantly.

“Ice queen?” Delphine demanded of Cosima.

Shay cackled.  “Why don’t you go back upstairs and I’ll bring the sugar up to you when we have pants on?”

“Yeah.  Mhmm.”  She all but sprinted from the apartment.

Delphine buried her face in Shay’s shoulder and groaned.

“Well, at least now you guys are bonding?  Maybe she won’t be so hard to deal with anymore,” Shay suggested.

Delphine just laughed.


End file.
